


Prompt 1

by Kaifat666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Apocalypse, Demon Deals, Demons, Gates of Hell, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifat666/pseuds/Kaifat666
Summary: In S1 when Dean is dying, Sam sells his soul and gets a year to live but tells Dean it was the faith healer.So Dean doesn't know the clock is ticking. When Sam dies he tries to make a deal but gets told that Sam already did that and he now belongs to Hell.





	Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just throwing ideas at people who can write fanfics) 
> 
> Please, send a link if you do. Or there is already one with the same plot points.

This is a prompt for someone to use to write smg real. If you do, please send a link! 

Main idea:

In S1 when Dean is dying, Sam sells his soul and gets a year to live but tells Dean it was the faith healer.  
So Dean doesn't know the clock is ticking. When Sam dies he tries to make a deal but gets told that Sam already did that and he now belongs to Hell. 

Here there are so many possibilities, just naming a few. 

1) Sam gets tortured and turns into a demon - because it wasn't common knowledge yet that he is Lucifer's vessel and therefore to remain human. Actually, kinda confused about s4 finale - Sam's eyes turned black, so what if he got turned? 

Obviously, he can't be a vessel after that(one demon per body, but Cas did have both Luci and Crowley in his head...). 

Sam overthrows Azazel -> new king of Hell.  
Assuming he would be a very strong demon, cause of his psychic powers and training. 

Basically, overwrite of all the seasons from S2 onwards. Different person opening the Gate, killing Lilith, Lucifer...

I think, John would have killed Azazel at some point. And died with him or soon after. 

2) Dean:  
\- settling down with someone (unlikely as it is)  
Or  
\- hardened hunter, borderline sociopath  
And maybe - got turned into a vamp/smg else  
\- meeting Sam after his stint in Hell  
\- go after Lilith/kill Sam/join Sam

3) angels:  
We actually don't know about a back-up plan for Sam, because if for Michael it was Winchesters, then for Lucifer it would be Campbells?  
So, they might have resurrected Mary or used one of her cousins. Haven't seen fanfics using that one though. 

4) if Gates stay closed and Apocalypse doesn't happen

Would be fun to bring some characters sooner in the game - Leviathans for example or Men of Letters. 

Fairy world - that wasn't very descriptive in the show. 

Alternative universes - referencing to s15, where it's confirmed there are some. 

Monster cities - sucked as an episode, might be worth exploring. Like the food market(?) or fighting ring(s15). For instance, if Dean got turned, he would probably find some way to not kill innocents and discovered others and the whole shebang. 

Basically, almost total au with the facts from the show)


End file.
